


Chestfeeding

by littleoneparakeet



Series: Life and Times of Pascal Curious [2]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Chestfeeding, Gen, Mpreg Implied, Mpreg mentioned, Post Mpreg, Sims 2, The Sims 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleoneparakeet/pseuds/littleoneparakeet
Summary: After giving birth to his son Tycho, Pascal Curious' body decides to provide for the child in a way he hadn't been expecting.
Relationships: Pascal Curious/Nervous Subject
Series: Life and Times of Pascal Curious [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Chestfeeding

It was the middle of the night when Tycho woke up the night that Pascal had given birth to him. Nervous had already snuck back home to try and avoid the wrath of the Beakers, and as such, Pascal was alone when it happened. He groaned as he was awakened by the shrill cry of the newborn, rubbing his eyes.

“What’s the matter, buddy?” Pascal asked, voice rough with sleep. “Something the matter?” He stood, going over to the crib. He checked Tycho’s diaper, and it was still empty. That left two options: he was either hungry or lonely.

“I suppose I should make you a bottle to see if that’s what the problem is,” Pascal mused, picking up Tycho and holding him in his arms. However, much to his surprise, he suddenly felt a warm, wet feeling on his shirt. He looked down to see that milk had soaked through his shirt. He hadn’t been expecting to lactate, although it did make sense… he had just given birth, after all, and the resulting hormones didn’t care whether you were male or female, whether you had a lot of breast tissue or not. It only cared about one thing, and that was providing for the newborn.

Tycho’s mouth opened as he smelled the breastmilk, and he turned his head towards Pascal’s chest, rooting around for a nipple.

“Well… I suppose if that’s going on, we might as well try to make it work,” Pascal hummed. It would certainly be an interesting experience. He’d never even thought of breastfeeding before, so it would be a big learning experience for him.

Pascal sat back down on the bed, taking his shirt off. He then brought Tycho to his chest, and after a few tries, Tycho latched onto one of Pascal’s nipples, little mouth working to suckle. It was a painful feeling at first, with Tycho pretty much gumming at Pascal’s nipple to try and attach, but after a few moments that felt like an eternity, Tycho finally began to suckle properly, and it felt like a huge relief when the milk started flowing, like he’d been holding it in for a long time and now was able to release it.

“How’s that, big boy?” Pascal murmured, stroking Tycho’s head gently, feeling the soft, black layer of fuzz there. “Is that good?” Tycho looked up at Pascal with a milk-drunk look, and Pascal’s heart skipped a beat, flooded with love for the little green baby in his arms. It was official… he’d fallen head over heels for Tycho.   
  
It was then that Pascal heard a knock at his bedroom door. “Come in,” he called, curious to see who it was.

It was Lazlo who opened the door, and he looked at Pascal and Tycho in shock. “I heard a baby crying… you didn’t tell me you had the baby!! When did this happen?”

“Tonight while you were still at work,” Pascal replied apologetically. “I’m sorry I didn’t call you and tell you. Vidcund doesn’t know either. The only other person who knows is Nervous, since he happened to be walking by when I went into labor. He actually helped me deliver him.”

“So it’s a boy?” Lazlo asked, approaching Pascal and Tycho. Pascal nodded, scooting over a bit so that Lazlo could sit next to him on the bed. Lazlo took a seat beside Pascal, looking down at the nursing baby with wonder.

“His name is Tycho,” Pascal informed his brother with a fond smile.

“Fitting name,” Lazlo remarked. He gently stroked Tycho’s hair, smiling lovingly at his newborn nephew. “Hey, little Tycho… I’m your Uncle Lazlo. It’s nice to meet you, kiddo. We’ve been waiting for you.”

Tycho looked up at Lazlo curiously, but he wasn’t curious enough to stop suckling at Pascal’s chest. Getting a full belly came before all else.

“He’s so precious,” Lazlo remarked. “I never knew alien babies could be so cute. I guess since all we have as reference is Polly, I never even considered that they could be cute.”

“The alien on the ship was beautiful too,” Pascal commented. “He was like a god. I’d never seen such a beautiful creature in my life. But now, there’s something even more beautiful… and that’s Tycho.”

“Going soft, are we, Pascal?” Lazlo teased, nudging him gently. “That’s the first time I’ve heard you wax poetic about anything.”

Pascal blushed in embarrassment, looking away bashfully. “It’s just… I’m so in love with Tycho. It’s so peculiar, how you can fall in love with something so small so quickly. He’s just a tiny little fellow, and yet he has my entire heart.” He paused, smiling shyly. “Well, not _ all  _ of it…”

“Yeah? Who’s got the rest of it?” Lazlo prompted curiously.

“...Nervous,” Pascal admitted. “We decided that we’re going to try out a relationship. I’m going to try and get him away from the Beakers as soon as I possibly can. Heaven knows he needs to be rescued from them.” He shuddered as he thought of what horrible experiments the pair ran on poor Nervous.

“Really?” Lazlo grinned. “Finally!! Me and Vidcund were taking bets on how long it would take before you two got together!! Looks like I owe him five bucks.”

“Was it that obvious?” Pascal questioned, cheeks burning.

“It was pretty darn obvious,” Lazlo affirmed with a smirk. “This’ll be nice, though… That way, Tycho will have two parents to raise him, plus his two favorite uncles. One big happy family, right? And I’m sure Jenny will help whenever she’s able too. Her help will be great since she’s gone through this all twice.”

“That’s true… I can’t wait to tell her that she’s an aunt now,” Pascal said, smiling fondly. Tycho released his nipple and began to fuss, so Pascal switched him over to the other side of his chest. Tycho took the nipple there, latching on and calming down as he suckled.

“You’re a natural at this, Pascal,” Lazlo remarked. “You’re so good with him!”

“I’m just doing what comes naturally,” Pascal replied with a shrug. “I guess some of it is just instinctual.”

Suddenly, there was a loud noise from outside, a high-pitched, mechanical beeping or whirring sound, followed by a scream. Pascal’s eyes widened in shock. He would recognize that mechanical noise anywhere. That was none other than the sound of an alien spacecraft. And the scream… that must’ve been Vidcund!!

“Oh my god, that must’ve been why we haven’t seen Vidcund all night!” Pascal exclaimed.

“What do you mean? What was that?” Lazlo asked, thoroughly startled.

“That noise was an alien saucer!!” Pascal explained, heart racing. “Vidcund must’ve been abducted, and that was them returning him!! Go out front and check on him!!”

Lazlo obeyed his eldest brother, running outside. True to what Pascal had said, Vidcund was picking himself up off the concrete of the street, looking quite stunned and roughed up. Lazlo ran to him, eyes wide.

“No way, you got abducted?!” Lazlo asked, amazed. “You lucky duck, I wanted to be the next to be taken!!”

Vidcund looked incredibly shell-shocked, but he nodded, dusting himself off almost mechanically. “That was… incredible…! I can see now why Pascal was so amazed by what happened!”

“Well, tell me about it!” Lazlo prompted, locking Vidcund’s arm with his own and helping him walk back towards the house.

“Pascal was right, the creatures, the  _ aliens _ … they’re  _ beautiful _ specimens,” Vidcund gushed. “Their skin seems to glow, so radiant… their eyes are like deep pools of obsidian… the Pollination Technician that assisted me, Tech 625… oh, Lazlo, he was  _ gorgeous, _ and the way he touched me…! I’ve never felt such pleasure!!”   
  
“Really? Not even from Circe?” Lazlo teased, and Vidcund shot him a reprimanding look.

“She couldn’t even compare to him,” Vidcund replied somewhat tersely. Circe Beaker was still a sore spot for him, even after all these years. They had dated back in high school, back when she was still Circe Salamis, before she’d dated and then married Loki Beaker. Vidcund still had lingering feelings for her and resented Loki, try as he might to forget her.

“Well… Speaking of aliens…” Lazlo changed the topic, “Guess what happened tonight?” He grinned excitedly, and Vidcund’s eyes widened as he realized what had happened.

“Pascal went into labor?” Vidcund asked, both astounded and worried for his older brother. “Is he ok? Where is he?”

“He didn’t just go into labor, he had the baby!!” Lazlo exclaimed, eyes sparkling. “It’s a boy, and his name is Tycho! Pascal’s recovering in his room, you wanna go say hi to him?”

Vidcund nodded, stunned. He was once again an uncle to a half-alien baby. It was quite ironic that this was the third time that this had happened, although this was the first time that it had occurred as the result of an abduction.

Vidcund walked towards Pascal’s room, followed by Lazlo. He quietly knocked at the door, then entered the room, a bit wary as he looked to Pascal’s bed to see Pascal sitting there, Tycho asleep on his chest, having finished nursing while Lazlo was retrieving Vidcund.

“So… you had the baby,” Vidcund stated, approaching Pascal.

Pascal nodded, adjusting his glasses. “Indeed I did. His name is Tycho.” He stroked Tycho’s soft layer of hair gently. “You’re an uncle once more, Vidcund.”

Vidcund sat down on the bed beside Pascal, looking down at Tycho. The faintest hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he gently stroked Tycho’s cheek. “Hello there, little Tycho. Welcome to the family. I am your Uncle Vidcund.”

“There’s no need to be so formal,” Pascal pointed out with a soft chuckle. “He’s just a baby, it’s not like you’re giving him your resume or something.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Vidcund hummed, stroking Tycho’s hair tentatively. “I just… don’t know how to act around kids. I’ve never been the best with kids, I suppose.”

“Would you like to hold him?” Pascal asked, smiling at Vidcund. Poor Vidcund was always so overly serious… He could stand to lighten up. Of course, Pascal was one to talk, but at least he wasn’t as stiff as Vidcund.

Vidcund frowned slightly, looking a bit nervous. “Really…?” He took a breath to calm himself, then held out his arms. “Alright.”

Pascal carefully handed Tycho over to Vidcund, helping Vidcund to support little Tycho’s neck properly. “There we go… How’s that?”

Vidcund forced himself to relax a bit, looking down at Tycho with wonder. It was always so incredible to hold a brand new life in his arms, and it would never cease to amaze Vidcund. Vidcund caressed Tycho’s cheek gently, then gently kissed the babe’s forehead.

“Hey, buddy,” Vidcund murmured. “Welcome to the world.”

“That’s more like it,” Pascal said proudly. He yawned, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses.

  
“You’re probably exhausted,” Vidcund noted, frowning slightly. “It’s very late… You should be asleep.”

Pascal nodded. “I only woke up because Tycho needed to be fed. Otherwise, I would’ve probably slept until noon.”

  
“I’ll leave you to it, then,” Vidcund said with a slight smile. He got up and carefully laid Tycho in the crib, then went over to Pascal and gave him a careful hug. “Sleep well, Pascal.”   
  
“You too, Vidcund,” Pascal responded, smiling at his brother. After Vidcund left the room, Pascal settled back into bed, yawning once more as his eyes fluttered shut. With any luck, Tycho would now sleep until morning.


End file.
